MBO: Music Battle Online
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: What would happen if there was a virtual war where the weapons are all musical instruments, and the legendary Kirito is pulled into it? Kirito hangs up his sword, but for what? Music decides who wins in combat in a new virtual game. probably not my best summary... but please enjoy and hopefully I get some ideas for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My first SAO fanfic. I've read a few on this site and figured I should try it. AU possibly idk. Kirito is pulled into more trouble converting to another virtual game. Yui will appear in the first chapter, but I'm not sure if it should be AU enough to have her in the same game as Kirito. Also, something that's been bothering me. I've been rewatching Season 2 Episode 7 and I can't figure this out. How is Yui with Asuna and the others in ALO if Kirito isn't even using his NerveGear? I'm not sure how that works. Maybe Asuna is holding his items for him while he's away. Or can Yui move freely between the virtual realms? So if anyone can tell me in the reviews, that'd be great. This will be from Kirito's POV. Think of this as another sidestory. I disclaim all SAO characters.

**Kazuto's House**

It was just another peaceful day. Waking up one morning ready for anything, I headed downstairs. "Sugu, you down here?" I asked. Just then, my cousin, Suguha Kirigaya jumped up. "Kazuto. I was about to wake you." she panicked. "You sure seem surprised."

It was a shock finding out Suguha was also Leafa in ALO. I really didn't expect her to be in virtual gaming like I was, but she was a big help in reuniting my family. Just me, Asuna, and of course Yui. Since meeting Asuna, things have been pretty smooth lately.

I had a light breakfast and told Sugu I'd be back in bit. "Where's Asuna?" she asked.

"Knowing her, she's probably at the school's front gate waiting for me." I tell her.

"Don't forget, Kazuto. We need your help on another quest later."

"I remember." Thing is, ever since the World Seed was planted and virtual games one after another emerged, I remained with Alfheim Online for the most part. Until Seijiro requested I uncover a conspiracy occurring in Gun Gale Online. That's how I met Shino Asada. Since then, she's been accepted by my fellow SAO survivors, Yui, and Sugu. If I thought I could happily return to ALO and continue the domination of New Aincrad, little did I realize, I was about to set out to take part in a new virtual game.

**SAO Survival School-Main Gate**

I arrived at the gates by the SAO survivor school and Asuna had also just shown up. She runs right up to me, like usual. "Kirito, I thought you'd get here til later." she told me. "I wanted to surprise you by being on time."

Asuna knew I was different, but she always knew I'd surprise her no matter what I did. From the SAO days to me conquering the World Tree when we first entered ALO. How would she feel if I got called into another different game? "Asuna...?"

"What's wrong?" She looked nervous. Do I tell her now or in Alfheim? "Something I need to let you know..." I felt down but not quite out. "We should wait a bit until we're all together in ALO after I get all the info." Asuna's hand went down my arm lightly pulling my hand toward her.

"If it's anything groundbreaking, you know you're not alone, right?" She always had a way of showing me I didn't have to worry about much. Those hazel eyes were always so hopeful telling me without words that everything would turn out all right. "Chrysheight is requesting my services again."

"Another game transfer? Kirito, you just came back alive fighting Death Gun in GGO. Now Seijiro's pulling us apart again?" She let out a saddening sigh. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I'm meeting with him later to discuss the situation in the new game. You're free to listen in." I assured her. It was decided. We would wait to tell the others, and we will tell them this time."

**Outside the JDSF**

It was just another very calm morning for us. Before we knew it, we stood before the JDSF. "Why, hello, Kazuto and Asuna." Seijiro greeted us. He filled us in quickly on the virtual game he needs me to investigate. "As you can see, the players use musical instruments in combat as solo players or in parties. And there are divisions for both choices. It's called MBO, Music Battle Online."

"So what I'm understanding is anyone who accesses MBO has any instrument they want?" Asuna said quite intrigued. "But you can't go alone, Kazuto. You'll have to choose someone to accompany you. There is quite the confrontation happening, musically of course. And it might be too much for you to do alone." said Seijiro. I took a moment to take in all the concepts of MBO, from the music genres to choices of instruments. What would be my music style and instrument? What would I have to do when I got there? What I knew was, I had to find out who would take the plunge. But, wait a minute. That means someone from ALO would have their character reset like what happened with me last time.. Who would be the most willing? Asuna and I would have to let everyone know so we can make the best decision as a group.

"Ok. I'm in." I informed the detective. "Brilliant! You can tell me who you'll take into your new virtual battlefield when the decision is made." he informed us. We were about to head back to ALO when we thought of what we would say to the others. "How do you want to tell them?" I asked. Asuna still had that look of uncertainty. "We need to be upfront with them, they're probably still sore about you not saying anything to them about converting the first time." Asuna reminded me. "Now what's wrong?" I looked down again. "Just thinking, how's Yui gonna take this?"

"You're right. She'll probably be lonely without our family together."

"I mean, I was only away for a few days last time, Asuna. And you can't die in this game. How bad can it be?"

"Not sure, but let's get the word out. See you in a few?"

"I'll be there." I pull Asuna toward me, my arms circling her waist in a deep kiss. It might only have been for a second but it told her something I didn't need to say.

**Alfheim Online-After the quest**

I decided to go over what to tell the others with Asuna, or as she was now called in ALO, Erika, an Undine Healer, as well as our daughter, Yui. "Who do think will do it?" Asuna asked looking over at the others. "Let's see. Klein might be busy clearing New Aincrad with the Salamanders. Lisbeth probably can't help being a blacksmith, she might not know about instruments. I can't ask Sugu since she doesn't know much about music. Sinon just started here in ALO, it wouldn't be fair to have her switch games so suddenly. Silica back in SAO played an instrument, but she might get too nervous. This is harder than I thought."

Yui circled around me trying to ease my thoughts. "You have an idea, Yui?" Asuna asked. The young girl blinked a few times focuing on Asuna. "Well, if the others can't leave here, what if you go with Daddy instead."

"But what about you? I can't stand the idea of you lonely without us." Asuna said worried.

Yui assumed her normal SAO size hugging Asuna like she did when we rescued her the first time we came here. And I arrive to hug them both. "Don't cry, Mommy. If you go, I'll make sure nothing happens to the others." She gave Asuna the 'eyes' that she gave me before that lit up her smile.

"Thank you, Yui. It's sweet that you would protect all of us." she responded.

"Let's see what the everyone else has to say." I inform them. We finally rejoin our ragtag brigade, ready to tell them everything. They wondered what we talked about earlier.

"All right. We have something to tell you all."

How will the others take it that Kirito is converting again? And who will be there with him? Should it be Asuna or maybe someone else? Review your thoughts so far, favorite, follow and I'll do what I can to continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I've been busy writing more Naruto and AoT fics, but I have not forgotten about this one. I finally have an idea how this chapter will turn out. Last time, Kirito got word that he's needed in another virtual game. Unsure of who should accompany him, he turns to his family, Asuna and Yui. Yui suggests Asuna should be there with him. Asuna, a bit surprised later agreed. Now, they only need to break the news to the others. This whole story is from Kirito's POV.

**ALO**

The tension was thick. I prepared myself as I was about to break the news to everyone I'm being sent into another virtual game by Chrysheight. And this time, I'm bringing my girlfriend/fiance, however you want to look at it. I mean think of it, the black-clad, dual-wielding solo player who saved countless people from SAO and the white-clad Lightning Flash from the Knights of the Blood Oath turned Berserk Healer would be enamored and have a former SAO Top-down AI turned Navigation Pixie as our daughter. Come to think of it, Yui has always been there for us. Since we met on mine and Asuna's honeymoon, finding the Cardinal, the week spent seeking the World Tree, and even the recent B.O.B. tournament, she's been the perfect addition that really makes us a family. Yui returns to her sprite size as the three of us approached the others.

"It really took you that long to come down?" Kline complained.

"What did you three simply have to talk about that you couldn't include us?" questioned Shion.

"Okay, we're ready, this is pretty big news." said Asuna.

"It must be if you look down like that." said Lisbeth.

I bite my tongue and just let it out. "I'm being asked to jump into another game temporarily by the Virtual Division."

"It's more than that. Chrysheight says this assignment is a bit of a handle for just one person. I'll be accompanying Kirito." Asuna added.

"You're game jumping again? What about Yui?" Leafa was openly worried. In time she learned to love Yui as a niece. She's even called Auntie Sugu or Leafa on occasion.

"Yui decided to make sure everything goes smoothly while were gone. She may not seem like much, but don't take her lightly."

"It's not that. With both of you gone, our formation might be off if there's an important quest." Silica reacted.

"It can't be helped, Silica. Seijirou Kikouka is the one who united them after SAO was over. Just surprised it's not the first time he's asked him for a favor." the weapon smith looked over at Sinon.

"Me? I didn't even know about the disturbances in GGO until we met." Sinon sounded shocked.

"Relax. We'll be in and ot before you know it." I sounded as confident as always. "Also, were gonna need two of you to look after our gear. Kline, hold my swords for me?"

The samurai looked as psyched as I remember. "You got it, compadre."

"In that case, I'll leave my gear with Lis."

"Don't worry about a thing." she said.

"Okay, just hurry back." said Shion.

"We will. Asuna and I don't set out until tomorrow, so let's make the most of today."

"Let's go!" We all shouted as we headed out to another adventure. This was a good feeling, the World Seed produced many virtual games the world over, and I was a part of it. I had to finish whatever Kikuoka wanted me to do in MBO and reunite with the others. Asuna and I logged out first to get ready for the plunge tomorrow.

"I say they took it well." I told Asuna.

"I'm really surprised. I know Yui's stronger than she looks, she'll look after the others."

Asuna and I were finally ready. After all the arrangements were met, we headed out to meet with Seijirou. He uploaded the data into the Amuspheres and were were on our way... into a new virtual world!

Hey, guys. Really sorry for the wait. It's been almost a year since I started this and it's only on Chapter 2. This is where you come in. Should the tunes in this story be regular songs or instrumental? I'm coming up a male instead of a female OC for this one. I'm also doing another SAO story, but instead of Kirito and Asuna, it revolves around Yui. Stick around and check out the other stories on my page. This is AnimeDrummer sayin' peace out!


End file.
